


My Life, Yours

by unremarkablegirl



Series: Your Future, Mine [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, No Dialogue, Past Character Death, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unremarkablegirl/pseuds/unremarkablegirl
Summary: They are no longer balls of light, no longer part of a universal consciousness, his thoughts are his own and this body is corporeal and solid. As is Emori.Prompt: Once they come back, Murphy cannot stop touching Emori
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: Your Future, Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	My Life, Yours

They are no longer balls of light, no longer part of a universal consciousness, his thoughts are his own and this body is corporeal and solid. As is Emori.

God, she’s alive, he very nearly broke down when they had settled on the beach, when blinding light became blinding beauty and he stares into her eyes. They hug, for a long time. He clings to her, and he sheds a tear or two, and he clings harder still. She is the one person he loves, the one person who chose him first and kept putting him first. What’s more, she is the only one he would place before himself, his life forfeit without her. 

He knows he has to let go, he knows they have to take stock, check if the others really came back, start working on food, and shelter, and survival. He doesn’t want to. He disentangles himself, cups her face in his hands, stares, smiles. She smiles back, it’s blinding. 

He turns, sees the others reuniting, all of them alive and whole. Emori walks forward, heading first to Echo whom they haven’t seen since the collapse. His eyes don’t leave her, even as he returns Raven’s hug, thumps Miller’s back, and shares a nod with Indra. 

His eyes don’t leave her, even as Raven steps forward to delegate and they get to work creating a home. He stays in her orbit, close enough to touch but not close enough to hinder. They set about making spears, the two of them, out of fallen branches. Their arms brush together as they sharpen wood with rocks. 

He stays in her orbit, close enough to touch but not close enough to hinder as they wade into the water, looking for fish, spears in hand. Even when she sends him away because he keeps scaring the fish, even then, he stays close, afraid to turn his back, afraid that he will turn around and find her collapsed face first in the water. He knows he is being useless, he sets about making a fire pit, thus able to keep her within sight. Raven passes him, squeezing his shoulder and he knows he is not being subtle, knows she is trying to reassure him. It does not help. 

When Clarke appears, he forces himself to lock eyes with Raven and to turn his back on Emori. Every step feels like agony and he cannot stop his incessant worrying. He is quick to turn around and there is Emori, upright and smiling, next to the dumb dog. He sighs, relieved. He meets her in the middle, takes up his spot on her left, Echo on her other side. He trusts Echo, knows she would kill for Emori, he does not worry about her. 

They continue on, creating a camp and building a home, reminiscent of their first foray on the ground, some hundred odd years ago. The only difference is now he has a family in Echo and Raven and Emori. Now, he has let go of his anger, he has found love, and he understands what it is to live.

That night, they all huddle around the bonfire, close together and content. He has found it increasingly hard to keep his hands to himself. He has spent the day tugging Emori here and there, zipping and unzipping her jacket, combing back her hair and letting his hand linger at her jaw. She has not said anything but he sees the understanding in her eyes. 

Even now, he has her in his lap, his hands around her waist and her laugh reverberating through his chest. It warms him more than the fire, that laugh. He has stayed silent most of the night, interjecting with a few quips but letting Raven and Niylah lead the conversation. 

He looks down to where his hands have been playing with Emori’s wrappings. He ensures that the bindings are never lifted, knows that she is still unsure of the newcomers, the ones that are not yet family. It saddens him that even now, in their supposed happily ever after, she still has to stay on her toes, still has to wait to feel comfortable. 

There is a touch to his hand, he starts, looks down, sees Emori’s hand covering his. He looks up, sees the others dispersing and feels the tension leave his shoulders. He squeezes Emori’s hands, lets her guide him up and to their tent. He lets her guide him, still, feels her take off his jacket, he lets her, then grabs her hands. He places a kiss to the palm of her uncovered hand. Slowly, reverently, he unwraps her left hand, taking care to not rip or tangle the fabric. He sets it aside. He raises this hand, now laid bare, and drops a kiss to the palm. 

He looks up, Emori’s eyes are soft and captivating in the moonlight spilling through the flap of the tent. He swallows, moves to take off her jacket. He lets her guide him, still, feels her lowering them to the ground, facing each other. He raises a hand, lets himself tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear, lets his hand linger at her jaw, no longer rushed. He lets his hand trace her jaw to the nape of her neck, here he runs his palm down to the small of her back and tugs her closer. 

He swallows, tilts his head down, drops a kiss to her forehead. He hears her sigh, her hair tickling his chin as she curls her head under his so that she may hear his heartbeat. He blinks, pauses for a second, tugs her closer still, so close that he can feel her heart beating slow and steady, keeping her alive, and filling his lungs with air. He closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, come prompt me on [tumblr](https://unremarkablegirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
